Rasetsu Uzumaki
Rasetsu Uzumaki(うずまき羅刹, Uzumaki Rasetsu) is a member of The Uzumaki Clan and is one of the main antagonists, and later protagonists in the spinoff alternate universe series written and produced by TOAA. He is a former Jonin-level shinobi from Konohagakure, and the former disciple of Tobirama Senju and Hashirama Senju, the latter of whom was also his grandfather. He is known under many different titles, such as "Tobi II/Tobi The Second" also "The Second Masked Man" and even the outlandish "Rikudou Sennin" whom he proclaimed to be upon his assault on Kumogakure no Sato. For a while his true identity when completely unknown due to the fact he constantly hid his appearance underneath a mask. He became an international criminal responsible for many atrocities such as the public execution of the Fourth Raikage. He does not play a linear role in the series, and has been depicted in many different places and alignments throughout the course of his life, playing the part of side character, villain, hero, anti-hero, criminal, antagonist, and even a protagonist in some of the more recent chapters. Over the course of his life he changed and continues to change even to this date. He is ultimately convinced that he is the one that will "Bring order and stability to the world" which were also words spoken by the true Rikudou Sennin himself. He now serves as the founder and leader of the "New Akatsuki" which are composed of only the most extraodinarily powerful ninja's and shinobi from across the world as handpicked solely by him. As the first character and subsequently the first page on the entire wiki, Rasetsu Uzumaki serves as the Founder TOAA's greatest project ever. Years of development spanning from back in High School and hard work gathered from various realms have been placed into making this character nothing less than the class of absolute highest order among naruto fan characters. Though born from Mito Uzumaki, and Hashirama Senju's DNA, as he was the one that descended from them as their grandson, he managed to collect the DNA of Hyuuga and Uchiha clans in order to help him increase his power and further his own capabilities. As such he temporarily assisted in the experiments of the mad scientists ninja, Orochimaru, and was original designated to be the Snake Sennin's original vessel, however, inner strife occured once Rasetsu had obtained what he wanted and he defected in the alliance with Orochimaru, disappearing in order to formulate the blueprints for his master plan, "Even Horizon". Appearance From birth, Rasetsu was alienated. Usually, members of the Uzumaki clan were born with Red hair, or the hair color of the person that said uzumaki had breeded with in order to conceive them, such as in Naruto's case. However, Rasetsu was born with a strange inconsistency, his hair was neither the color of his mothers, nor his fathers, not even a mixture of the two. He was born of the a frightening, malignant, dark purple hair, slick with an ominous shine to it. This dark purple hair was the "Sign of The Omen", and it was forseen hundreds of years ago by a wise Uzumaki sage grandmaster, that the child born with Dark Purple hair, marks the sign of the Uzumaki with the most evil blood coursing through his veins; The Reincarnation of The Juubi, the foul demon which plagued the lands in the primordial times which could only be stopped by The Rikudou Sennin himself. For his hair color, Rasetsu constantly stood out from other members of the Uzumaki clan, and was often mistaken for an Uchiha or either a person entirely unrelated to The Uzumaki Lineage. As a child, he had grown long hair with two bangs falling at the sides of his face, framing it in a fashion similar to Uchiha Sasuke's hair style, though the back of his hair was long and wild, trailing down to the back of his shoulders and spine, giving him the appearance which was highly similar to that of Uchiha Madara. He had dark, thick black lines surrounding the outside of his eyes which seemed to be natural, as he grew up with these thick eyelines never fading, giving him an appearance highly similar to that of the current Kazekage, Gaara. He transformed his appearance dramatically multiple times throughout his life, the most infamous notion of which would be when he took on the identity of Tobi II/Rikudou Sennin, which is also the outfit that he is most prominently known for throughout the world. Personality Rasetsu is a cold, calculative and callous man with an incredible degree of intellect and knowledge the likes of which are completely beyond the scope of most others in the world. Even from a young age he was proven to stand out and be a genius even amongst other geniuses. He single handedly orchestrated the forming of the New Akatsuki and put in motion the "Event Horizon Plan" all the while deceiving and manipulating the populace of the world, his own allies and foes alike until they were dancing in the palm of his hand the entire time. He is quick to manipulate and use his opponents, and has an amazing degree of insight and cunning nature to the point where he can easily take advantage of and cause his enemies to play directly into his hands. In this right he always remains several steps ahead of his enemies at all times, even when they believe they have the upper hand or the advantage over him, often letting the believe their own futile and weak minded strategies have effect on him. Biography Rasetsu was born to yet unnamed parents. From a young age he learned the cruelties and various atrocities that the impure world had to offer. In the Uzumaki Village and the land of whirpools he came to be known as their pariah and most hated resident even at a young age, with support only from the government he managed to sustain himself. He hated the world with a burning passion and did not see the worthwhile in training to protect it, but nevertheless he exhibited enormous talent as a shinobi and as such he was labeled a prodigy. At a young age he was transferred to Konohagakure no Sato to accompany Kushina Uzumaki and act as her guard there for the time being, but instead he defected due to meeting with Orochimaru and subsequently sympathizing with his ideals and plans for the future. He abandoned Kushina and let her be kidnapped by the neighboring village. Posing as a victim of the incident and inflicting fake wounds on himself, saying that he could do nothing, he acted as an apprentice underneath Orochimaru and disappeared with anko. Here he was taught many of the snake Sennins jutsu and even techniques that were not capable of being used by Orochimaru himself, as he was being prepared to transform into the perfect vessel for Orochimaru to inhabit. However, after obtaining a power that he believed would suffice, he defected from Orochimaru's lead and killed many of his test subjects and or ruined his experiments, Rasetsu's power now having grown beyond the scope of what Orochimaru himself could handle. After this Rasetsu was confronted and defeated by Minato Namikaze, Minato just barely escaping death by virtue via the usage of his flying thunder god technique. At the crossroads of the afterlife Rasetsu met Hashirama senju, his grandfather who restored his life so that he could continue living. He also entrusted the will of saving the world from darkness to rasetsu and at the same time, gave him instant knowledge of his capabilities With the instantaneous power up of obtaining Hashirama's techniques, knowledge, and battle strength aswell as having uzumaki techniques of secrecy, Orochimaru's abilities bestowed on him and various others, Rasetsu attempted to fill out the order he was given, but upon returning to the hidden leaf village he discovered that Kushina had become romantically involved with minato, the man that earlier tried to take his life. Recognising that the world no longer had any hope, he deemed it unworthy of saving and hatched a sinister plot to change and subjugate the worlds populace as he saw fit. He would flee and erase all traces of his existance shortly after. Powers & Abilities As a man that has proclaimed himself to be The Rikudou Sennin himself aswell as the man that will bring about a new era of peace unlike ever before, Rasetsu Uzumaki is one of, if not the single most powerful shinobi's ever to have existed under the true rikudou sennin. He has mastered all forms of conceivable ninja combat and warfare, and is capable of felling nearly any opponent regardless of their type or nature with his infinitely superior knowledge and technique capabilities. Taijutsu Nature Transformation Genjutsu Kekkei Genkai Senjutsu Jinchuriki Abilities Quotes Behind The Scenes Appearances in Other Media Category:TOAA Category:Characters Category:Ninja Category:Jonin Category:Evil